Broken
by SomeoneElsesDream
Summary: There's only one way to make the pain stop...hurt someone else R&R For Cookies!


**Title:** Broken  
**Author:** SomeoneElsesDream  
**Rating: **Mildly R I suppose as there is sex…but I'm nowhere NEAR as graphic as Yasmine…pouts  
**Disclaimer:** All I own is debt . . . you can take that anytime you like. Oh…the summary is from One Tree Hill…don't sue…the song she is singing is In The Dark by Nora Jones...I think

**Summary:** At this moment, there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men that war with good, and some are good, struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one.

OOOOO

There's something to be said about knowing your limits, and pushing yourself just that little bit further.

Dean Winchester knew his limits, whether it was beer, whiskey, pain or sleep deprivation; he always knew when enough was enough. The only thing that might cloud his judgment, however temporarily, was women, one woman.

The bar was a little more upscale than his usual haunts, but the temptation of cheap whiskey and a live blues band was more than he wanted to resist.  
Inside the little club was smoky and dark, but the little spotlights glinted unerringly off her copper and gold hair. As he maneuvered through the crowd to the bar, he found his attention drawn back to the stage.

Her voice was like whiskey and honey, and the slow undulation of her hips in time with the music was hypnotizing. He wasn't the only man absolutely mesmerized by her siren song.  
Through the slowly moving crowd he found himself maneuvering himself closer to the stage, hoping to catch her attention for a moment and discover the colour of her dark and mysterious eyes.

_**In the dark, its just you and I  
Not a sound, there's not one sigh  
Just the beat of my poor heart  
Oh in the dark**_

There wasn't a woman in the club who didn't notice him, sliding past with a hint of the devil in his smile. This was not a man to be taken lightly, if he allowed himself to be taken at all. The scent of leather and something else, something…dark and forbidden wafted in his wake.

She watched him as he moved toward her, his gaze sharp and unforgiving. This was the kind of man a woman waited her whole life for, and would spend the rest of her days getting over. When he opted to lean against the wall, forgoing a table in the footlights, standing instead half in shadow, she knew there was nothing she wouldn't do to have this man. To be had by this man.

_**Now in the dark, in the dark  
I get such a thrill  
When he presses his fingertips  
Upon my lips,  
And he begs me to please keep still,  
In the dark**_

Her dressing room was pathetically small, nothing more than an oversized closet with a makeup counter, but all they needed was the wall.

His mouth was brutal, forcing submission in an unwavering demand, as he pressed her back into the hastily closed door. When he pressed himself hard against her, grinding his denim clad arousal against her until she gasped, small mewling noises clawing their way out of her throat. His hands slid smoothly under her top, pressing firmly against the underside of her breasts. Her eyes locked with his, hers demanding that he continue, his demanding she give him a damn good reason.

Eyes flashing in challenge, she shoved hard at his jacket, forcing him to shift away to let it fall to the floor. Pressing her sudden advantage, she moved into him, jerking his t-shirt from his jeans and yanking it over his head in a single fluid movement. As soon as he was free of the fabric he pushed back into her space, wanting desperately to feel her soft skin against him. When he tore her top in his haste, she retaliated with the hard press of her nails along his spine. As he bit sharply into the curve of her neck, he was rewarded by the blurring of her jade green eyes.

_**Oh but soon  
His dance will be endin'  
And you're gonna be missed, yes you will  
Gee, I'm not pretending  
Cause I swear it's so  
Fun to be kissed**_

She pulled up her skirt with shaking hands, hitching her leg over his hip and pulling him hard against her. He moaned into her hair, shifting his hands to grasp the curve of her surprisingly naked ass. He snorted briefly in surprise, amusement dancing in his eyes until she boldly reached a hand between them, pulling open the buttons of his jeans. Amusement shifted quickly into heat as he brought his hand around, pressing two fingers into her waiting heat. The sudden intensity of the moment had her pushing him away, the reality of the situation crashing in her ears. She leaned down, pressing her shaking hands to her face she couldn't even bear to look at him. She had to look at him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, trying to cover herself as she tried to gage his reaction

"Sorry?" his tone was soft, questioning

"This . . . " she faltered, waving a hand in a vague attempt to encompass the last few desperate minutes

He moved lightening fast, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her hard against the wall. Over his shoulder she could see her reflection in the badly lit mirror, the shock on her face, made pale with fear.

"You're fucking sorry?" he gasped, sputtering in apparent disbelief "Fucking sorry?"

He slammed his fist into the wall beside her head, his grip on her hips unrelenting. A single tear streaking down her cheek brought him into himself. He lowered her gently to the floor, backing away until he hit the counter.

"Never be sorry" he panted, eyes wild "Never that"

He moved back into her, his hands gentle and firm on her face

"Sorry's just another word for regret"

He kissed her, hard and hungry, trying desperately to ignore her trembling. Then he seemed to realize a line had been crossed, and he started to pull away. She couldn't seem to explain why the arm around his back stayed where it was, or why it kept him there, but something inside her knew she didn't want to stop. He had proved his point perfectly, something inside her was broken too.

_**In the dark  
Now we will find  
What the rest have left behind  
Just let them dance  
We're gonna find romance  
In the dark**_

He spun them so she was braced on the counter, his hands tracing up along her thighs while her hands worked eagerly at his zipper. Once free of the confining denim his cock spilled eagerly into her awaiting hand. Two quick, short strokes of her hand later and he was pressing into her, moaning as her liquid tightness gripped him.

Hissing at the pressure, she shifted her hips to better accommodate his insistent hardness. She gasped as he pressed himself in to the hilt, her arms coming up to grip him tighter to her. Moving with a fluid grace that belayed the pounding of his heart he brought them apart only to crash back into her again and again. Soon his moans mingled with her frantic cries echoing off the mirror and filling the small room. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, he lifted her hips for deeper penetration, pounding faster and harder as she screamed. The pressure kept building until she thought she was going to faint, suddenly everything shifted and she raked her nails hard down his back as she came apart in his arms.

Sometime later, when he slipped out the backdoor of the club and into the misty rain he smiled to himself. Feeling, for the first time in a long time, a sense of peace. His back stung like holy hell, and he was pretty sure there was a mighty impressive bite mark just visible above the collar of his shirt. Life made sense once again. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough just to feel alive again...for now.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at the smut…Dean was wonderful inspiration…but I'm really not too sure about it…blame my non-existent sex life, a bottle of cheap wine and Jensen's absolute hotness…yeah…blame him bg For the record, this is totally NOT what I had in mind when I started this little ditty...and I REALLY wasn't going to do another One-Shot...grrr


End file.
